The Rise Of The Real Trina Vega
by SkylerAwesome
Summary: For years, Trina has been the hard-hitting comedic savior of Hollywood Arts, that is until she wanted to "branch" out and be annoying. Now, the entire school pleads for the real Trina Vega to come back, can she ever realize her true potential?


Hey guys and girls, well, this is gonna be my first fanfiction, yay! :D You know, I really love Victorious, and I'm a guy, yes, I'm a guy doing currently in my sophomore year at college and I was reading some of the fanfictions, so why don't I do some of my own fanfiction to get this going? :) For now, I'm gonna start off this one with a tale of Trina Vega and how she ACTUALLY got into Hollywood Arts, and also realizing her true potential, so could you please gimme a review :)

Oh yeah, FYI, I mostly do roleplays about WWE and pro wrestling, so if your a wrestling fan as well, brownie points for you! :D

Now, for the serious bit. My chapters are a little lengthy, and I see that most of Trina's fanfiction stories are a little depressing to be honest. Plus, this came out of my head while I was recalling one episode where Trina actually had her own play, and also based on what I think the reason she did make it into HA (I saw the new episode on how she got in :p) Well you might see some OOC in some new characters or the current ones, so enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Victorious. That is all.

Chapter 1

Everybody in Hollywood Arts High School knew about Trina Vega. She's untalented, obnoxious, and a narcissist in a way, but that was because she WANTED to be in more dramatical plays and huge musical numbers. You want to actually know how she got into the school? Well, Trina's a comedienne, and a darn good one at it! See, it was years ago when the senior Vega sister decided to audition herself so that she could get into the school. And boy, did she really made an impact.

We see the audition taking place at the school hall, where Principal Elkner, Sikowitz the beloved teacher, Lane the guidance counselor and Vickie the strict British performing arts teacher. As we see they sipping on the Joke-O-Cola during their self-imposed five minute break, Elkner then summarizes the auditions.

"Well, this is gonna be fun, I guess the audition this time is so boring! Just waiting for the final person to sweep me off my game, or else it's back to my home where I can cuddle myself into sleep!" Yawned the principal.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Pathetic no-lifers blowing their chances like a bunch of chavs" The snobbish Vickie with her even snobbish British accent groaned.

Everybody looked at her.

Lane questioned her "What are chavs?"

"Oh, you know, chavs are a bunch of low-life people. Jeremy Kyle uses that phrase, before he chickened himself down in N.Y. trying to be Jerry Springer" Vickie sighed.

Meanwhile, we see Sikowitz sipping on a rotten coconut as Elkner turns his attention towards him with a displeasured look on his face.

"What in the blue hell is that?" The foul smell overpowers the room

"Oh…it's some coconut milk somebody that I knew send it over from India." He said.

"Then, why don't you throw it away?"

"Emm….I forgot to take it out after 10 months, I wanna taste….the milk!" He looks at the principal with an annoying smile.

While we hear some bickering at the background, Katrina Vega is praying to God that she's gonna make it. She's a naturally gifted comedian with a gift for gab. When she was a toddler, she used to grow up listening to the likes of "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, Jim Carrey, Chuck Norris, Betty White, and a slew of other eccentric performers and jokers. As she looked into the opening that leads to the spotlight, the girl with her braces and with her colorful hoodie begun to show signs of nervousness as she looked on her cue cards at the palm of her hand.

"Help me, help me! Just get this over and done with!" She squeals quietly while waiting for her turn. She is the final person to audition for her spot at the prestigious performing arts school. She knew that this school would change her life as all this while, Trina has been a shy person, who wants to be a more confident person. Only her sister Tori and some of her closest friends would know that she's so funny and cute that at one time, she would irritate Perfect Tori as Trina would call her in her impersonations, one as Miss Piggy from The Muppets, and another as The Terminator, complete with her cardboard-made costumes. She would also do some martial arts and play with every musical instruments, even playing the piano so hard that the keys have been jammed, and the strings of the guitar broked, to the disgust of her parents. Yes, her parents love Trina so much, but they knew that she's an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. She then smiled upon looking back at her flashback and murmured silently.

"I don't need this, this cue card's ain't gonna help me."

She tore the cue cards into pieces of shredded paper as Vickie says, "Next!"

The enthusiastic and ever smiling Trina then strides her way to the center of the stage as her facial expression turns into a confused one as she see the judges either half-asleep, or moaning like the H.A. students themselves, waiting for the school bell to be rung and just get back to whatever they were doing. Lane is applying lots of hand lotion as Principal Elkner looks at a piece of paper attached on a clipboard.

"So, you're miss Katrina Vega?"

"Yes, sir. It's me" She greeted him with a smile.

"Look here, you wanna know the real deal? There were many people just like you who bore us to death, and even think that this is American Idol! Come on, a guy in a chicken suit trying to pick on my funny bone? Heh, he think that he's a comedian, but nooooo! Listen, many guys try to sing, joke, act, and play all their way, but none of them are good. You gotta make use of our precious time, or else!" He crosses his arms.

She then places her hand on her chest as she hears the whispers coming from her heart.

"I…don't know. Should I be multi-talented? But…but I can't sing…the doctors told me that I have amusia, I'm tone deaf!"

She takes a breather before she mentions her intentions "I'm here to sing a rendition of You're The Reason"

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately_

_That I love you_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

However, despite her pouring her heart out when she's singing passionately, her nervousness and her inability to sing the song with the correct tune got the best of her as she broke down into tears and fall on her knees.

"Congratulations, now I've officially wasted my time….and now my coconut's all ugly!" Said an angry Sikowitz.

"I'm sorry, Trina, but you can't sing, let me put it bluntly. Is that your talent? I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to say…"

"NO!" She screamed, stunning the judges as her voice echoes the hall.

"Look, I was trying to play safe because I'm too scared to take a chance. Everybody has been putting me down, so I'm afraid. Yeah, look at me, I've got no confidence in my life! I thought this school will give me a chance for me to be myself! I didn't know that I need to go through this!"

"Oh come on, missy! We don't need cowards like you, so why don't you go back home and cry in your corner, you little dunce!" Vickie's crude tone completely tarnishes her eloquent vocabulary.

Suddenly, Trina snapped as she goes all gung-ho just like her wrestling idols. "Oh, if you excuse me, creaky old lady with a saggy face!"

"Excuse me?" Her jaw is wide open!

"Yes you, you English bulldog! I ain't scared of ya! Why don't you come on down to the stage and show me how the kids from this school do?" She taunts Vickie to accept the challenge.

"Are you challenging me? You know that I'm a bare-knuckle fighter, and you do need to have some discipline…."

Suddenly, as Vickie tries to punch Trina's face, Trina counters with an arm drag, shoving the heavier adult to the ground as she connects with a spinning kick to her face, as she does a ballet and breakdance routine. Vickie watches in shock and awe as the rest of the faculty members just stood there, not knowing what has just happened. Trina even managed to shake her booty while leaping her body off the stage like a graceful swan. She then immediately spots a fire-red electric guitar as she just completely shreds the guitar with some hard-hitting riffs, before she totally destroys it on the ground like a rock-star. As she momentarily stood there, overseeing around the stage, she then winks directly at them while Vickie smirks, knowing that Trina got some kahunas as she ends the ultimate showcase with one of her cheesy lines, and takes out her flowery headband to reveal her luscious long brunette hair.

"Well, what do the eggs need to keep themselves warm?"

"Emm…a chicken?" said Lane.

"Nope, my butt, and if you don't like my sass, then haters can kiss my butt!"

The faculty members gave a standing ovation as Trina jumps for joy!

"Sweet mother of fatcakes!" Exclaimed Sikowitz while spilling his coconut all over his pants.

Principal Elkner announces with joy "Trina, you're really multi-talented and one of the best stars in this audition! You exceeded all of our expectations, and with you on board, you're gonna be an all-star! Welcome to Hollywood Arts, Trina Vega! Just, go easy with your flair."

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" She fist pumps both her hands as years later, we see the voluptuous and tanned Trina walking down the pavement of the school as she goes towards her decorated locker, beside her sister's. She decorated the locker door with her headshot painted, and many seashells and pieces of the destroyed guitar sticked on the locker. A freshman comes up to her and ask her.

"Are you Trina Vega, that girl who shocked the whole school?"

"Oh yeah, that's me" She greeted with her perfect white teeth grinned.

"Wow, it took a lot of guts for you to do this. Got any advice for me?"

"Well" she thought for a moment. "You have to be brave, stand up, and also….be obnoxious, but not to the breaking point!" She winked. As she taps his shoulder, she smiles as she sees Tori, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Andre and Beck waving at her. However, her face turns into a sight of worry as she looks into the notice board. She auditioned for a role in another dramatic play and she didn't get the part. Tori than hugs her lovely older sister as she tries to comfort the dejected, but used to failures type of sister.

"I'm so sorry, Trina."

"It's alright, Tori"

"Maybe….you should be yourself. Everyone wants to see the old Trina back, remember the time you used wow the teachers here? Remember the time you wrote the best comedic play of all-time?"

She then listen to whispers in her heart, as Tori's words struck her.

"Yeah, that's what my true potential lies. Everybody wanted the old Trina to be back, not that annoying shell of what I used to be. No holds barred, funnier than a tickle. Maybe, I'm not cut out for branching out to others. But….I want to have a back-up. No, Tori's right. It's time…for my comeback. Mama's gotta fly like a jet, cause I'm gonna hit bullseye!"

I know I'm doing a dramedy, and I know what happens next, so please give me a review, pretty please? :


End file.
